


The Hacker Meets The Vagabond

by dragonheart1330



Series: This Is How We Meet [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA 5, Fake AH Crew, Gavin's Flustered As Usual, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Only Mentions Of Raywood, Ryan Loves Animals, Typical Gavin, gta 5 - Freeform, kinda sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart1330/pseuds/dragonheart1330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after he raids a variety store and meets an odd kid that played him for a fool, he decides to rob a pet store and comes out of it with a new friend; maybe two. Ryan sure is getting rusty, because this is the second time he's been played in the span of a little over a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hacker Meets The Vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place a month after Sniper And The Mad King. I'm sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have any inspiration for this one, and a still don't like how it turned out. Anyways, I hope you all at least mildly enjoy this meeting, and hopefully I can get another one up before too long.  
> Enjoy!

Ryan smashed his foot down on the breaks of his car, even going so far as to pull the emergency break so he could park in one of the only open spots for fucking blocks. He grumbled a little as he exited his car and locked the doors before turning to walk a block back the way he had come. All he wanted to do was go to a store and shop around, maybe buy something, then go home and maybe plan his next heist or just relax and shit.

Once (finally) getting to the store he'd been eyeing up earlier, he stepped inside without even looking up at the name. He already knew it was cheesy and stupid and exactly what you would expect from a small pet store. A small bell chimed when he walked in, and four pairs of eyes were instantly drawn to him.

He didn't pay anyone but the person at the cashier any attention. Ryan knew that people were running out of the store, but who could blame them? He was currently wearing his mask (both because he could and because it made him feel safer than when he went outside without it), and most everyone had heard of or seen the Vagabond around. His reputation was not pleasant in the least, and people reacted to his presence in kind.

The cashier gave him a panicked look, but made no move towards the door. Though when someone like Ryan was standing in between someone and the exit, they tended not to run for it for fear of being killed by the madman.

“U-Umm-uh, what can I do for you s-ir?” the kid's voice raised an octave or two at the end. Ryan chuckled and smiled under his mask.

The kid had short, dirty blonde hair that stuck up every-which-way in a way that almost seemed to be on purpose. He had a slightly-larger-than-normal nose and blue-green eyes. He wore a simple faded blue jacket and dark grey pants with white and grey converse on his feet. He had a pair of gold-rimmed aviators perched on the top of his head.

“I'd like to know where you keep your lizards.” the kid started, eyes opened wide and mouth opening and closing like a blow fish. “You do have lizards, don't you?” he nodded as if on repeat, and continued to bob his head while leading Ryan to a seemingly random corner of the shop, where the lizards were kept.

The kid's actions reminded him of the cashier from a month ago, the one that he'd called gorgeous. His face heated up at the memory, and he was instantly thankful for the mask hiding his face. Then his eyes narrowed and he glared at the kid. Was this one putting on a show too? It wasn't very probable, but it was probable, right? He definitely was not sinking even further into his insanity. Nope, not at all.

“These are all the lizards we have.” Ryan looked around and his eyes stopped at a black iguana. The little creature was clutching onto a branch upside-down and staring at Ryan, its tail curled around its feet and the branch.

Ryan picked up the black iguana's cage and opened the lid to gently lift it out of the glass container. The kid had stopped nodding, and was simply staring at the infamous murderer like he had two heads and maybe a couple extra arms too.

“What are you looking at kid?” Ryan didn't even bother to watch as the kid froze up and quaked in fear when he was caught staring.

“N-nothing, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“What's your name kid?”

“My... My name?” the kid straightened up and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to him, the iguana clutching to his shoulder and watching him curiously.

“Gavin. I'm Gavin.”

“Pretty ballsy telling me your name.” Ryan grabbed Gavin's hand and forced him to shake hands. “Nice to meet you kid. Now that introductions are over, I'm going to be taking this one.” Ryan lifted his shoulder a bit and looked at the iguana. “I already have a cage and plenty of food for 'im. Is there anything else I need?”

“Well, you should probably name the little guy, but other than that all you need to do is make sure it gets some exercise. Oh! You should get a heating lamp too, that way it wont get too cold.” Gavin stumbled and squawked to another part of the store and came back with a small lamp, handing it the the murderer. He'd almost forgotten how dangerous this guy is, what with the iguana climbing up his face and sitting on his head.

Ryan smiled at Gavin under his mask, nodding tot he kid. He turned to leave and walked to the door, but a small laugh made him turn around. The kid was smiling from ear to ear, more on the amused and warm side than smug. He had a glint of something in his eyes; no longer was the kid afraid, just amused and happy.

Ryan could only stare for a few moments. Two heists in a row he'd been played. God damn he's losing his touch.

“Find me if you ever need help.” with that, Gavin turned and went into the back of the store to do something-or-other.

Fuuucking hell. Not only was Ryan played and tricked, but he'd also failed to notice that the kid right in front of him less than a minute before is a criminal. One that's willing to help the Vagabond, no less.

With a stunned and dazed feeling, Ryan trudged back to his car and drove back to his home, quickly entering and throwing his mask onto his coffee table. He placed his iguana—Edgar—into his cage and set up the heating lamp.

His gaze finally sharpened and he finally became coherent enough to realize that he was just standing around staring at the light the heating lamp produced, probably ruining his eyes in the process. Ryan rubbed his temples with his palms, feeling the beginning of a headache. With a sigh, he stumbled into his room and flopped onto his bed to just sleep and try to forget whatever the fuck had happened today, ignoring the obvious link between Gavin and the kid from last month. Man was his life fucked up right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I basically finished this, did a quick spell check, then posted it. I thought I'd drawn out posting this for long enough and didn't want to make anyone wait any longer. I'll try to get the next one out soon, and hopefully it'll be longer.


End file.
